Couldn't Tell The Difference
by Kyra5972
Summary: He couldn’t even tell the difference…Or at least, that’s the excuse they’re sticking with… Fourth in the Kissing Tim Series


**Title:** Couldn't Tell The Difference

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** He couldn't even tell the difference…Or at least, that's the excuse they're sticking with…

**Pairings:** Tim/Tyler

**Spoilers:** None really, though it is set post-movie for The Covenant; the Sons have all Ascended and graduated. This takes place the following school year.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!!!** Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** This is for Ice_Whisper, written for her as a birthday present. I hope you like it, Babe!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim really had no idea how this kept happening. He was once again being kissed by one of the Ipswich Boys. And _God_, it was good! This time it was the youngest, Tyler. The only slightly older boy had caught him by surprise as he was finishing his workout in the weight room. He had been so into his workout that he hadn't heard the other boy enter the room and had therefore been caught completely off guard when he had felt a weight settle on his hips the instant the weights he had been bench-pressing were safely settled on the machine and out of his hands.

He remembered jerking his gaze away from the weights to see a grinning Tyler straddling his hips. He honestly wasn't sure why he'd been so surprised to see the youngest of the four boys, after all, he'd already had rather hot make out sessions with the other three, why not Tyler as well?

Tim hadn't had a chance to do anything other than register just who was straddling him before Tyler had leaned down and kissed him. He had immediately given in to the kiss, knowing there wasn't any point in fighting it and not really wanting to anyway.

Now Tyler had his hands braced against Tim's bare shoulders, the fullback having stripped his shirt off near the beginning of his workout, and their mouths moved feverishly against each other as their tongues battles for control of the kiss.

Tim let out a strangled gasp and his hands flew to Tyler's hips as the blue-eyed teen started to gently rock their hips together. Tyler used Tim's momentary distraction to take control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Tim's mouth and tracing over every contour he found and pulling a moan from deep in Tim's throat.

After a few more moments of kissing and rocking, Tim managed to take control of the kiss, pushing Tyler's tongue back into the older boy's mouth and chasing after it. He explored Tyler's mouth as thoroughly as Tyler had explored his, feeling a jolt of satisfaction at the soft sounds of pleasure Tyler was making. His hands tightened on Tyler's hips as the other boy started to speed up the rocking motions of his hips, Tim pulling Tyler's body closer to his own, seeking out more of that delicious friction.

Tyler moaned loudly as pressed his body tighter against Tim's. He was so close, and judging by the sounds the other boy was making, so was Tim. He sped up the movements of his hips once more and deepened the kiss as his hands ran over Tim's bare shoulders and chest, anywhere he could reach without losing his balance.

Just as they were both absolutely sure they were about to find release, a high-pitched squeak from the door to the room caused them to freeze mid-motion.

Tyler pulled away from the kiss with a groan, letting his head drop down to rest on Tim's shoulder as he fought for control of his body and breathing.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," Tim muttered softly so that only Tyler could hear before turning his head to side to see Matt Saracen standing in the doorway looking like he was about to pass out.

"Tim?" Matt squeaked as he stared at them in disbelief.

Tim felt Tyler grin briefly against his shoulder before the other teen pulled back, a look of surprise on his face.

"Tim?" Tyler asked as he stared down a Tim, he tilted his head so Matt couldn't see his face and sent Tim a quick grin and a wink before schooling his face into surprised curiosity once more. "Oops, I thought you were Pogue…I guess Reid and Caleb were right, you two kiss almost exactly the same; couldn't even tell the difference!" he said in false astonishment as he slipped off of position straddling Tim. He grinned down at Tim once more before turning back to leave the room, barely managing to keep a straight face until he got past Matt. The instant he had passed the still frozen boy, a huge grin spread over his face and he had to fight not to laugh until he was out of earshot.

"Tim?" Matt squeaked out again.

Tim rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up off the bench he had been lying on before heading to the showers to clean up and deal with the problem Matt's untimely interruption had left him with.

"What the hell is with people walking in on me in compromising positions with them?" Tim muttered darkly. "Someone out there must really fucking hate me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**There's part four! I hope you liked it! There will be a part five, but it hasn't been written yet. Hopefully it will be up soon.**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
